


Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters: Starfire

by CW2K



Series: Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters [6]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Summary: Starfire: YAAAY! My own banters!Voice Actress: Kari Wahlgren
Series: Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144571
Comments: 1





	Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters: Starfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysdoubted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysdoubted/gifts).



Vs. Starfire  
  
  
Starfire: I thought you would team up with me.  
Starfire: How do I know you're a worthy warrior?  
Starfire: I'll answer you the Tamaranian way.  
  
Starfire: Is this one of your tricks, Komand'r?  
Starfire: No. I come from the multiverse.  
Starfire: Then go back to the one from which you came.


End file.
